Finally Forgiven
by Mel X Lady
Summary: After an ultimate act, Krycek thinks and makes an ultimate decision.


TITLE: Finally Forgiven  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R   
  
CATEGORY: Krycek   
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Please let me know where you archive it.  
  
FEEDBACK: DJPDude@Juno.com   
  
SPOILERS: "The Blessing Way"  
  
SUMMARY: After an ultimate act, Krycek thinks and makes an ultimate decision.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Krycek, Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner or Margaret Scully, but 1013/Fox does. Good for them.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Krycek gasped as he pulled his body from her angry hands and tore her arms from himself. He scooted away and landed into the side of the couch, his mouth open and trying to inhale the life giving oxygen. He quickly stood up and stepped toward her body, once again trying to regain his once composed form.   
  
It was done. Krycek had finally done it. He had finally killed Dana Scully. A sigh escaped his lips as he pried her fingers from the cross emblem on her necklace and placed her hand on her chest. The eerily cold hand remained still on her blotched shirt as he stood up and returned his gun to his holster. The instant realization that he was missing something struck him dully as he began to walk to the front door of her apartment. He had been there before, years before with the same situation. Scully and Mulder had gotten too close to the truth, and there forth, someone had to die. Her tousled red hair spread over the ground as he knew he had the right woman this time, although the feeling wasn't right. Was it possible that he wasn't relieved? How could it be? His biggest problem, Dana Scully, was dead. She was on the ground, no longer breathing and with a bullet embedded in her right temple.  
"Stop thinking, Alex. Go home," He whispered to himself as his gloved hand opened the front door and filtered in the bright light from the hallway. He looked down and noticed his white shirt was covered in blood as he closed his jacket and walked from the building.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Krycek stopped in front of his door and pulled out the key. The damp cloth of his shirt stuck to him as he finally decided on burning it. The smell of her blood lingered in his nose as he began to taste it in the back of his throat. He unlocked the door and slipped into the small apartment. He was instantly hit with the strong realization that the room was different. It looked and felt different then when he had left it, almost more secluded then usual. He shrugged the feeling away as he walked into his bedroom and pealed his damp shirt off his skin. His chest showed that Scully's blood had soaked through the shirt and now stained his upper body.  
"Damn," he murmured silently as he kicked off his boots and took off his jeans. Krycek looked up to the mirror just as a flash of lightning took hostage of the dark sky outside his window. The bright light lit up the room for just a moment too long as his eyes moved to the mirror. A gasp of horror caught in his throat as he saw that he looked worse then hell. The dark circles under his eyes and the fact he hadn't shaven in a few days only added to the deepening feeling he held in his heart. Why now? Why all of the sudden, now that Scully was dead, did he feel like he was going to die himself?   
  
Krycek shook the nonsense from his head as he also noticed that he had five small cuts on his right cheek, definitely from Scully's finger nails. They had struggled when Krycek had jumped her. His intentional plan was to kidnap her, or at least warn her, but it had resulted in himself pulling out his gun and shooting her in the right temple. The loud pop and small cry rang in his memory as he listened to the clap of thunder and start of a rain shower. It pulled him away from the memory as he picked up his clean jeans and pulled them on. His shower could wait until after the falling rain.  
  
Krycek trudged down the hallway and back into the living room as he plopped down on the couch. His head rolled between his shoulders as his heavy eyes threatened to close. Lightning flashed through the window as his phone began to ring. He groaned as he stood up and walked to the ringing phone. The red that covered his hand barely registered as he picked up the nucense and prepared to hear the news.  
"Krycek," he said as emotionless as he felt inside.  
"Channel 5," A voice said quietly before the line went dead.   
  
Krycek put the phone back down and turned on the TV. He stopped as his body went limp and fell to the couch. It couldn't be? Could it? Not that building, not that door way, please oh please not that living room, not with the family pictures that had been taken years ago, when the Scully family was full of happiness and content. Before their world had been destroyed by a son of a bitch in a leather jacket.  
  
His stomach turned as he watched the image of AD Skinner appear on the screen. The words soaked in as he realized he had made one mistake that would cost him his useless life. He had left his pocket knife, the one with his fingerprints, at Scully's apartment. He'd taken it out to break the lock on her front door but she had caught him off guard. He'd dropped the knife to the ground and had forgotten to pick it up.  
"Shit!" he yelled as he jumped off the couch and threw the remote to the ground. It bounced on the carpet as he heard the phone ring. He stomped over quickly and grabbed it.  
"I saw," He growled, his anger now bubbling to the surface.  
"Alex, get to New York, now!" The old voice crooned into the phone as Krycek closed his eyes and tried to organize his thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared at the screen as he memorized the fact that Mulder was standing outside the apartment with a woman who appeared to be Scully's mom. It had to be, she looked similar to the woman in the family photo.   
  
Krycek had never seen the aftermath of one of his assassinations before. His eyes moved toward the ground as he heard the angry breathing that still registered on the other end of the phone line.  
"Is that Scully's mom?" Krycek asked, his voice suddenly calm and worried.  
"Get to New York," The voice demanded as Krycek sighed and suddenly realized the old man didn't care. No one cared that Dana Scully was dead, and forever gone. That she wouldn't be around to help comfort Mulder or see another sunrise.  
"Is that Scully's mom!? Yes or no?!"  
"Yes, now get to New York," The voice replied quickly as Krycek looked back up to the TV screen and back to the ground.  
"No, I quit," Krycek said after a moment of silence.  
"You quit. You can't quit!"  
"Watch me," he said as he hung up and stomped to the bathroom where he'd left his gun. He was all but aware of his only choice of escape, the only way he could ever escape from the claws of the old men who ruled his life. He slowly pulled the gun out of his holster as his blood shot eyes moved back to the mirror. He was sweating now, but the red blood still stained his body and he still felt as guilty as ever.   
  
Krycek sat down on the edge of the bathtub but quickly changed his mind. He stood up and decided he needed to be near the TV. Walking quickly, he passed through the plain hallway, absent of pictures and ideas that could prove his life was once a happy and normal one. He sat down on his couch and looked at the news that now showed Dana Scully's body being rolled out of her apartment with a bloody white sheet laid over her dead mass. He could still make out the curves of her body until they placed a blue tarp on her to protect her from the pouring rain. He sighed heavy as he placed the edge of his gun to his right temple and prepared to squeeze the trigger, but pulled it back in hesitation.  
"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. You can't forgive me, but this is as close as I can make it to being even," he said toward the TV as he put the gun back to his head and listened the shrill ringing of the phone begin. He blocked out the ringing as he looked toward the TV again and saw Mrs. Scully crying into Mulder's chest. His heart pounded as he felt it squeeze up into his throat and cut off his air supply. His eyes flew shut in a sensory overload as a tear slipped and he fired. The small but utterly devastating explosion threw his body off the couch and to the ground. Blood pooled out of the lifeless body as it mixed and became unseparatable from the blood of Dana Scully's.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Hello, darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision   
That was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence  
  
"The Sound of Silence"   
by Simon and Garfunkel  
XXXXXX  
  
The End 


End file.
